


On Display

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Pride, Holding Hands, Insecurity, M/M, Pride2019, PrideChallengeOnAmino, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Waylon convinced Eddie to go to the Pride Festival, but Eddie is insecure and reluctant because of his facial scarring. Waylon proves to Eddie that it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, and he wants to put Eddie on display as the love of his life.





	On Display

"This is a bad idea, darling..."

"Nonsense," Waylon smiled up at the taller man, gently grabbing his shoulders and pulling him down to his level to give him a kiss, fixing any loose strands of black hair. "We're going to have so much fun."

"Everyone will look at me and laugh, o-or get scared off. I don't want people to be scared of me anymore." Eddie looked away and down, his hand lifting to graze the right side of his own face, which was scarred and damaged from traumas that occurred years ago.

Eddie didn't seem convinced, so Waylon grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his face, before taking Eddie's chin in his hand and making him look up at him.

"I have an idea that will maybe make you feel better. Sit." He pushed him down into a chair before grabbing the box that he used to store his make up. 

Waylon shushed Eddie when the man tried to object, and then started to cover the lids of Eddie's eyes, his lips, his lashes and his brows with make up. Once he was finished, he pulled Eddie up and guided him over to the mirror, showing that the two men now had matching rainbow painted eyelids and lips, and their brows and lashes were thicker and accentuated.

"It's... it's beautiful, darling," Eddie breathed as he felt a stir of happiness rise up in him for once at the sight of his own reflection, before it falter. "But..."

"But what?" Waylon crossed his arms and frowned slightly in concern, blond strands of slightly overgrown hair falling into his large blue eyes.

"You didn't cover up my scars..." Eddie turned to look down at his darling, feeling that dreaded insecurity rise up again.

"I don't need to. You're absolutely gorgeous with those scars. If you didn't have them, you wouldn't be my Eddie. Besides," He took his hand and directed him to look in the mirror again. "I saw how you looked at yourself when you first saw. You look beautiful and you know it."

Eddie blushed deeply before giving a shy smile. It was true, he didn't mind his appearance right now. In fact, he rather liked it. He looked back to Waylon and pulled him into a deep kiss, earning a happy sigh from the small man.

"Thank you, darling. I love you more than anything." Eddie wrapped him in his arms and pulled him close, nuzzling against his cheek and causing Waylon to giggle.

"I love you too," He laughed softly and looked up at Eddie with determination. "Now, come on, let's go! We've got a festival to get to, you know!"

"How could I forget?" The groom chuckled, and kissed the other's forehead. "Let's go paint the town."

Waylon grinned up at him and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"With every colour possible."


End file.
